Garden Pretty Cure
Garden Pretty Cure is the fifth NattySakura fan series!! Plot Garden Pretty Cure Episodes Just when Emi Hajime, second-year student at Harukaze 1st Middle School, was about to reach the observatory at the top of the Aurora Park in her town, when a monster appears. Emi, who jumps into action without thinking, met Ashita (Ashii), a fairy from the New Day Kingdom. With her help, she transforms into Cure Day and her friend in Cure Morning! Together with her childhood friend Asami Akira (Cure Morning) (along with the another team is Pretty Cures), Emi protects Earth from the invading monsters and wake the power of the Master Bird to wake up a miracle in both worlds. Master Bird They say that there is an ancient power that held several miracles in their wings, being only one of them could be used if agreed at the right time.They can grant a Wish. Characters Pretty Cures Emi Hajime /Cure Day Emi is a very stubborn student school breeze, her best friend is Asami. Emi is described as a stubborn girl but good-hearted, likes to try to help people even if no one has requested her help. She's not good at sports and loves to study, want to be a seiyuu when she grows up, loves flowers and is afraid of very high places. Her catchphrase is "Start the smiling tomorrow." She gets her power from the sun and warm weather. Her theme color is red. Asami Akira /Cure Morning Asami is a childhood friend of Emi and also studies in the same school she is very studious and beautiful but there are times when worry too much when she do not understand something. Her dream is to see other countries and learn more and more. Not good with sports but is very good with studies, she loves cats and foxes and is afraid of bees. Her parents are doctors. She uses the power of the sun and pleasant days. Her theme color is yellow. Ran Amaya /Cure Noche Ran is a transfer student with Hana, she is very intellectual and pass times can be very cold, has very clear goals and will do anything to be able to reach them, she like football and sweets. She belongs to another team of Pretty Cures and earlier she did not accept Asami and Emi as Pretty Cures, thinking that they are not strong to handle the pressure, but over time begins to accept it. Her father is Spanish and her mother Japanese, had a sick sister who died long time ago. She uses the power of the moon and furious nights. Her theme color is black and blue. Hana Murasaki /Cure Violet Hana is a transfer student with Ran, is a intellectual and quiet girl, but all the people says that she have a "Dark and beautiful aura". She loves Lolita style clothes and reading novels, along with Ran she is part of the B team of Pretty Cures who use the power of the night, as she also in the beginning does not accept Asami and Emi as Pretty Cures not find them very strong. She uses the power of the moon and beautiful nights. Her theme color is violet. Villains Barren Eternity Sycamore Aspen Juniper Saffron Aster Ubranku - its the monster of the day. It's mane is a scrambled word of Buranku. Mascots Ashita '- A peacock-like-fairy partner of Emi and Asami. Is one of two main mascots in ''Garden Pretty Cure. She alongside Yoru, came to Earth in search of Pretty Cure to help them to wake up the power of the Master Bird to save their worlds. She loves fashion and beautiful things. The truth is that she is the princess of the New Day Kingdom but she cannot tell the pretty cures because that can bring a serious danger for them. She is the fairy of the day. She ends her sentences with - shita! '''Yoru - A panther-like-fairy partner of Ran and Hana. Is one of two main mascots in Garden Pretty Cure. He came to Earth in search of Pretty Cures to help him to come back to the New Day Kingdom. He is very serious and meddlesome. He is the fairy of the nights. He ends his sentences with -ru. Others Kogoro Hajime - Emi dad who's a accountant. Chinami Hajime - Emi mom who's a lawyer. Akiho Musaki - Hana mom who's a scientist. Ryō Musaki - Hana dad who's a botanist. Goro Akira - Asami mother who is a doctor. Heiji Akira - Asami father who is a doctor. Keiko Akira - Asami younger sister Jorge Muñoz - Ran father who's a stay at home dad. Teiko Amaya- Ran mother who's a photographer. Ichigo Amaya - Ran sister who died a long time ago from an illness. Movies Locations *Harukaze Academy *Narafurano *New Day Kingdom Items *Floral Perfume - the Cure henshin item. The cures need to say Precure Rising Daylight/Nightlight *Nature Gift - Its a powerfull box that permits access to the Change Forms and Mix Forms of the cures **Cure Day and Cure Noche can change her powers. **Cure Morning and Cure Violet can change her powers. **Cure Day can change too Sunflower Dress. **Cure Noche can change too Night-blooming jasmine dress. **Cure Morning can change too Morning glory dress. **Cure Violet can change too Moonflower Dress. Trivia * Is the first Season that have two teams of precure that initially are rivals. * Is the first season that the name of the team Is revealed after several episodes. * Is takes at the same universe as Heartcatch Precure. Category:Fan Series Category:Garden Pretty Cure Category:User: NattySakura Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries